Mahou Shoujo Seiichinderella
by alphalova
Summary: oke oke... mungkin udah ada crita sejenis ini, dan Karin gak tau. intinya, mamah Mura yang Karin kasih penghormatan atau penghinaan? buwat jd main chara. seperti yg sudah-sudah, gak kalah ngawur ini fict!


**Mahou Shoujo Seiichinderella**

_dia... ajaib._ _bukan, dia ajaib bukan karna punya kekuatan sihir, bukan pula dia seorang superwoman yg memiliki kekuatan super, dan dia juga bukan dukun yang bisa mengirim santet ke orang-orang._ _namun, semua kisah yang dia alami adalah keajaiban. lebih tepatnya, dia sendirilah keajaiban itu._ _penasaran?_

Di sebuah negara antah-berantah, tinggal seorang gadis manis yang kiyut nan semlohai, bersama dengan ibu dan sodara-sodara tirinya yang culas dan kejam, karena ayahnya yang pergi entah ke mana belum juga kembali sampai sekarang, kabarnya tewas ketabrak becak di rantau sana. gadis itu, berjudul Seiichinderella.

tiap saat, Seiichinderella disuruh kerja ini-itu tujuh rupa seribu satu macam oleh mereka. nguras WC lah, nyuci mobil lah, bikin sumur lah, dll. mereka juga gak segan-segan menggebuknya kalo dia melakukan kesalahan yang bahkan tak dapat terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

suatu hari, seperti yang sudah-sudah, kakak tiri Seiichinderella yang bernama Renjizella, menyuruhnya bersih-bersih rumah yang notabene luasnya cuman 5 hektar, karena nanti sore mau dibuat pengajian kompleks.

"Seiichinderelaaaaa!!!" suara Renjizella menggelegar, membangunkan anak tetangga yang lagi tidur siang.

"dalem, kakanda Renjizella," Seiichinderella menyahut lembut ala putri keraton.

"cepet bersihin ruang tamu! harus bener-bener bersih! sekarang!!!" titah Renjizella.

"ah, tapi..." Seiichinderella terlihat kebingungan, "tapi saya lagi menggoreng tempe. nanti kalo gosong gimana?"

"it's out from my bussiness! gue gak mauk tauk! pokoknya lakuin apa aja supaya kerjaan kamu bisa beres! kalo perlu, sekalian aja disambi!" Renjizella still kekeuh dengan perintahnya. Seiichinderella tersenyum sobir.

"baik, kakanda,"

"aku kasih kamu waktu setengah jam! harus udah kinclong semua! kalo enggak, tanggung ndiri akibatnya!"

"baik, kakanda,"

Renjizella pun berlalu, melenggang keluar dari dapur. Seiichinderella menghela nafas.

"tuh kan... gimana caranya ada di dua tempat dalam waktu yg sama dg satu tubuh?" katanya, "duh, mestinya aku belajar dari Naruto kali ya? jurus kagebunshin yang itu..."

Seiichinderella berpikir sejenak, namun otaknya yang nggak pernah dijejalin pelajaran sekolah tak menemukan satu ide pun.

"ah, sudahlah," cetusnya pasrah, kemudian benar-benar melakasanakan anjuran Renjizella, bersih2 sambil ngawasin tempe goreng.

setengah jam kemudian…

"fuh," Seiichinderella ngelapin keringetnya, memandang dengan puas hasil kerja selama 30 menit tadi, "oke, semua pintu udah dipelitur, kursi meja udah rapi, lantai juga kinclong... wah, bisa dibikin ngaca pula!" Seiichinderella memperhatikan refleksinya yang terpantul di lantai, "sip! kakanda Renjizella pasti senang dengan hasil kerjaku. ehm... tapi..."

dia berlari ke dapur, menemukan sejenis arang hitam terapung-apung dalam lautan minyak di atas wajan, yang tadinya adalah tempe goreng.

"yah, beneran," Seiichinderella segera mematikan kompor, memindahkan tempe yang gagal itu ke piring ceper.

"mesti bilang apa ntar sama mereka?" ujar Seiichinderella, berpikir lagi, dan seperti kebanyakan orang2 berakal pendek, sebuah ide konyol melintas di benaknya.

"ah, aku tau..."

tiba saat makan siang. Seiichinderella tengah melayani ibu dan sodara2 tirinya, wira-wiri meja makan ke dapur ngambilin piring, sendok, garpu, centong nasi, dkk.

"heh, Seiichinderella!" mama Kei, sang ibu tiri bersuara saat mencicipi sop buntut, "kamu kasih apa nih sop buntut? manis banget!"

"he'emh! kurang garem nih!" Akayastasia, adik tirinya menimpali.

"oh ya?" Seiichinderella menoleh, diantara kesibukannya ngambil nasi dari magic jar, "uhm, memang benar, ibunda, adinda, masakan hari ini lain dari biasanya, karena itu bukan masakan saya,"

"gimana seh?! uda tau kagak enak, kenapa tetep disodorin buat kita?" protes mama Kei.

"maafkan saya, ibunda," Seiichinderella menjawab, "panjang ceritanya, tapi ada yang harus saya serahkan ke ibunda," lalu Seiichinderella memberikan secarik kertas kepada mama Kei.

"haah? apaan nih?" mama Kei membaca tulisan di kertas itu, "'perusahaan katering Mak Nona'... maksudnya?" makin dibaca ke bawah, matanya melotot makin lebar.

"UAAPUAAA???" jerit mama Kei, "jadi... SEMUA YANG ADA DI ATAS MEJA INI KAMU PESEN DARI... KATERINGAN???"

"betul, ibunda, karena masakan saya gosong tadi, saya pikir pastilah semua tidak mau memakannya. ingin saya bikin ulang, tapi waktunya nggak cukup. makanya, biar lebih praktis, saya pesen saja lewat katering,"

"terus?! ini! ini!!! kamsud eluh apaan nih!? heeh??!" mama Kei membentak sembari mengacungkan lembaran tadi, yg ternyata adalah tagihan dari jasa katering. jajaran angka terhitung sampe 6 digit berbaris rapi.

"itu tagihannya, ibunda. kan ada tulisannya di situ," ujar Seiichinderella dg nada inosen, "tentu saja harus saya kasih ke ibunda. mana mungkin saya bisa membayarnya pake uang saya sendiri?"

tampang mama Kei udah kayak orang disumpelin obat cacing Askomin sebotol sekaligus, dan sekarang obat itu nyangkut di tenggorokannya. serta-merta, beliau ambruk merosot dari kursinya, sema'ut.

"MA-MAMAAAA!!!" Renjizella dan Akayastasia serentak panik.

"ibunda?" Seiichinderella kaget juga, "kenapa? sakit maag ibunda kambuh lagi ya?"

***

sementara mama Kei menenangkan diri di kamar, Seiichinderella sibuk disidang habis-habisan oleh sodara tirinya.

"beraninya bikin mama pingsan!" bentak Renjizella.

"lancang banget luh!" caci Akayastasia. Seiichinderella menunduk.

"udah tau gak bisa bayar, malah malah pesen katering!"

"mana masakannya gak enak lagi!"

Seiichinderella diam tanpa kata.

"dasar cewek jelek!"

"gak tau diri!"

"status kamu cuma numpang di sini, tau nggak?!"

"kerja gak becus!"

"gembel!"

"begok!"

"kurapan!"

"tempe bongkrek!"

Seiichinderella tak bergeming, membiarkan dua kakak-adik itu mengumbar aib dirinya.

setelah sekian menit puas memaki-maki Seiichnderella, mereka lantas memberi tugas yang ampun-ampunan.

"sebagai hukuman, kamu cabut semua rumput di halaman! pake tangan!"

"cariin antingku yang jatoh di jurang!"

"bikinin Eifel dari korek api!"

namun Seiichinderella tetap mematung, seperti orang mengheningkan cipta.

"heh, jelek! denger gak sih?" Renjizella menghardik sinis. masih tak ada tanggapan dari Seiichinderella. Renjizella menunduk biar bisa ngeliat wajah Seiichinderella dg lebih jelas, dan ternyata...

Seiichinderella tengah tertidur pulas.

"SEIICHINDERELLAAAA!!!"

***

diawasi dengan ketat oleh Akayastasia, Seiichinderella mengepel lantai ruang tengah yang luasnya bisa buat nampung semua hadirin dalam acara jumpa fans TVXQ (ituh… boyband Korea yg isinya bishie smw). tentu saja, pekerjaan yang bikin senewen berat buat orang biasa. tapi Seiichinderella adalah orang yang luar biasa, maka dia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa mengeluh. apalagi diawasi oleh adik tiri yang entah benar2 adiknya atau bukan, karena Akayastasia lebih memperlakukan Seiichinderella sebagei kacung, bukan sebagei kakak.

"Seiichinderella, bagian ini kok kurang bersih ya?" Akayastasia menunjuk ke tempat sebelahnya. Seiichinderella manut, berlari dari pojok tempat ia mengepel sebelumnya menuju pojok berlawanan yang ditunjuk Akayastasia.

"Seiichinderella, di sono juga tuh!" Akayastasia menunjuk bagian lain lagi, Seiichinderella tergopoh-gopoh lagi.

"Seiichinderella, sebelah sini!" tuding Akayastasia ke bagian berlawanan lagi, dan kalo ditotal, semua jadi setara dengan lari estafet 10 km. Akyastasia tersenyum sadis. kemudian, dengan penuh kesengajaan 100% dan niat jahat yang tulus ikhlas, dia menumpahkan sebotol gedeh saos tomat yang isinya langsung luber ke sana-sini.

"oh my gosh!" Akayastasia berakting meyakinkan, "ya ampun, aku numpahin saos! gimana nih?"

Seiichinderella menoleh. melihat tumpahan saos mengganggu pemandangan, insting pembantu-nya langsung bangkit.

"wah, banyak juga yang tumpah," komentarnya, "akan saya bersihkan, tapi ijinkan saya mengganti kain pelnya,"

Seiichinderella bergegas pergi, ditingkahi seringai setan Akayastasia.

"duh, mana ya? mana ya? kain pel yang aku cuci tadi?" Seiichinderela menggumam setibanya di tempat jemuran, "eh, ini dia!" ia mengambil sembarang saja kain yang terdekat jangkauannya. tak berapa lama, ia kembali lagi dan segera mengelap ceceran saos. Akayastasia memperhatikan dengan sikap puas, namun ekspresinya berubah sedetik kemudian. matanya terarah ke kain pel yang dipegang Seiichinderella. ia merasa kenal dengan rupa kain gombal itu.

"ah, akhirnya bersih!" Seiichinderella menarik nafas lega, dan betapa terkejutnya Akayastasia saat Seiichinderella membentangkan kain pel yang ia gunakan.

"GYAAAHHH!!! BAJUKUUU!!!" pekik Akayastasia.

***

hari berikutnya, sudah bisa ditebak, Seiichinderella dihukum lagi. intinya, dia disuruh jaga rumah sendirian, sementara yang lain berleha-leha shopping di butik mewah di kota sebelah. hal ini bukan masalah buat Seiichinderella, soalnya tiap hari dia emang berperan sebagai yg selalu ditinggal di rumah. biasanya untuk bersih2 dan jaga rumah. jadi, Seiichinderella punya fungsi ganda disini, bisa jadi cleaning service dan satpam sekaligus, tanpa bayaran.

terkadang, seorang tamu datang saat Seiichinderella sendirian di rumah. siang itu, misalnya, ketika Seiichinderella tengah menambal ember yang bolong, bel pintu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya "ting-tong".

"baik, tunggu sebentar!" Seiichinderella menyahut, cepat2 menuju ruang tamu.

"pagi, Seiichinderella," sahut seorang pria yg ternyata adalah utusan kerajaan. begitu Seiichinderella membuka pintu depan.

"oh, ternyata kamu toh, Minister Hiro," Seiichinderella menyambut seadanya, karena Minister itu adalah teman lamanya, "ehm... kalo kami mau ketemu sama ibunda dan yg lain, mereka lagi pergi keluar,"

"siapa juga yg mau ketemu gerombolan laknat itu? ogah," Minister Hiro menyerahkan sebuah amplop merah marun pada Seiichinderella, "nih, ada undangan dari kerajaan. nitip aja deh buat orang rumah. kamu juga bisa dateng kok, ini pesta dansa buat semua kaum, pokoknya bebas lah,"

"kayaknya nggak deh. palingan aku disuruh jadi satpam lagi," Seiichinderella berkomentar tanpa minat, "eh, masuk bentar yuk! minum teh, maen karambol, maen gem, apalah! kemaren Akayastasia baru beli Nintendo Wii! aku belom sempet nyobain,"

"waduh, nggak bisa jeng. tugas negara nih, bukan sillaturahim biasa. sori banget yah," tolak Minister, biarpun sebenernya dia kepengen juga,"aku cabut dulu ya, masih banyak rumah yg musti aku datengin. bai-bai!"

"iya, ati-ati!" Seiichinderella melambai pada Minister yg mulai menjauh, kemudian dia beralih ke undangan yg ada di tangannya.

"u-n, un.... d-a, da... n-g-a, nga... n... un-da-ngan," susah payah, Seiichinderella yang tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah manapun, bahkan sekedar duduk di bangkunya aja, mengeja jejeran huruf emas cantik yg tertera di undangan. dan karena buta aksara tadi, Seiichinderella jadi males buat nerusin baca.

"wah, udah jam segini," Seiichinderella memandang jam dinding, "oke, sekarang ngapain yah? betulin rak piring udah, nambal ember kelar... ah! bikin camilan buat nge-teh ntar sore!"

Seiichinderella melangkah ke dapur, nyiapin alat bahan buat eksperimen makanannya. sesuai dengan jadwal, hari ini camilannya gorengan. Seiichinderella mengikat tali apron dengan sedikit belagak. tapi karna kekencengen, malah kecekek.

"ergh! ehek ehek! ehem... hah... yosh! mulai! musiikk!!"

diiringi dengan BGM musik RnB yg disetel seenak sikut dari DVD player, Seiichinderella mulai membikin snack sore buat nge-teh nyonya dan nona rumah. Seiichinderella demen banget masak. bisa dibilang, itu hobi favoritnya selaen ngotak-atik barang elektronik dan mbetulin genteng bocor. makanya, dia enjoy2 aja biarpun ntar hasilnya nggak mbejanji. tapi Seiichinderella punya tangan ajaib yg memungkinkan semua masakan, bahkan yang gatot sekalipun, jadi layak disajikan. kalo aja punya akal dikit, dia pasti bakal ngerombak tempe arang yg dulu, bilang ke orang rumah kalo itu tempe bumbu kecap yang kebanyakan kecap. beres.

"kloter satu," Seiichinderella meniriskan gorengan yg pertama jadi. tapi pas mau naruh gorengan ke piring, dia inget sesuatu.

"ya amplop, alas gorengannya?" celetuk Seiichinderella. dia mencari tissu makan atau kertas saring buat ngelapisin piring, tapi hasilnya nol.

"duh, mesti nyari nih. tapi... di rumah yg kayak TMII gini? nggak deh! eng..." tatapannya membentur kertas dia atas kulkas, "ah! ada! ada! syukurlah!" dia ngambil kertas itu, seperti biasa, dengan ngawur aja, lalu meletakkannnya sebagai alas gorengan di piring sebelum naruh gorengannya.

tepat Seiichinderella hampir selese, tiga penguasa dateng, bawa tas raksasa yg diyakini berisi hasil penjarahan dari belantara butik-butik kelas atas.

"haah... capekk!" Renjizella langsung terkapar di sofa, melepas sepatunya ngasal.

"tapi puas kan? kita dapet banyak barang bagus tadi," Akayastasia ngikutin kakaknya, "oi, Seiichinderella! ada oleh2 buat kamu nih!" dia nglempar sepasang kaos kaki secara ngaco, dan malah mendarat sukses di muka mama Kei.

"eh, ini apaan sih?" mama Kei membuang kaos kaki itu, "si jelek mana?"

"dapur kali. biar aku ke sana, sekalian mau ngomong ama dia," ujar Renjizella. bener aja, Seiichinderella masih sibuk bikin teh.

"heh jelek!" Renjizella menegur tak senonoh, "aku dikasi tau ama tetangga, apa bener orang2 sini dapet undangan pesta dansa kerajaan?"

"undangan? iya! Benar, kakanda,"

"trus kamu taro mana?"

"seinget saya, ada di atas kulkas, kakanda,"

Renjizella melongok ke tempat yg disebutin, tapi nggak ada apa-apa di situ.

"mana?! nggak ada tuh! jangan2... kamu umpetin, lagi!?"

"enggak, kok. tadi emang saya taro situ..."

"trus sekarang mana?! mana?!! nggak ada kan?!"

"tapi, tadi saya..."

"tadi tadi! yakin amat kamu!" Renjizella memanas, "udah tau itu penting, malah sembarangan naruhnya! kalo udah gini, kamu harus cari sampe ketem... he? apaan tuh?" Renjizella menatap kertas merah marun yang jadi alas gorengan. firasatnya nggak enak. segera dia ambil itu kertas, merhatiin barang sebentar, dan...

"SEIICHINDERELLA BEGOOOKK!!! INI UNDANGANNYA TAUUUKKK!!!" Renjizella histeris, meyorongkan undangan merah yg udah lecek kena minyak, tepat di depan mata Seiichinderella.

"wah, itu dia! akhirnya ketemu!" Seiichinderella berkata riang, bikin kakak tirinya muntab.

"ketemu emang ketemu! tapi liat deh! UNDANGANNYA RUSAK GINI!! GOBLOK banget luuh!!! pada'al kalo mo dateng ke sono, kita disuru bawa undangannya!! gimana jadinya kalo udah jadi kayak giniihhh?!

"ma-maaf beribu maaf, kakanda, maklumlah, saya... saya nggak bisa baca," Seiichinderella tersenyum menyesal, "mungkin saya bisa cuci undangannya, pake Rinso?"

"SEBODOO!!! MAUK DIKASI MOLTO KEK, SUNLIGHT KEK, APA BAYCLIN JUGA GAK BAKALAN BERSIH LAGI, TULUUULLL!!!!"

"mohon maaf, kakanda. nanti saya minta'in lagi sama Minister Hiro. saya kenal baik dengan..."

"nanti!? SE-KA-RAAANGGG!!!"

tanpa banyak cincong, Seiichinderella ngibrit melaksanakan perintah, serem sendiri nonton kakaknya yang kayak orang sawanan.

"Seiichinderella brengsek!" Renjizella memaki, "kalo aja orang bisa dimasukin ke toples, udah gue masukin dia ke dalem sono! asem!!!"

***

malam pesta tiba, Seiichinderella lagi-lagi ditinggal. karna nggak suka nganggur, iseng-iseng dia nge-las pager besi yang macet di gerbang depan sambil SMS-an sama Minister.

_Minister, aku ditinggal lagi, coba?_ send.

piip. piip. piip.

_lho kenapa? jadi kamu gak ikutan pesta dunk?_

_he'emh. lagian males ah. gaunku yg paling bagus tadi malah gak sengaja aku bikin gosok kloset_. send.

piip. piip. piip.

_dasar luh. makanya, kerja jangan ngelamun. kaco deh. oh, gomen! aku sibuk bgt nie. udahan ya, ati-ati di rumah. cup-cup wau-wau!_

Seiichinderella memandang SMS terakhir dari Minister, lalu ngebalikin HP-nya (lebih tepat : HP ke-12 punya Renjizella yg ketinggalan) ke tempat semula, dan kembali menekuri pager besi yang belom kelar di-las. saking berisiknya suara mesin las, Seiichinderella nggak denger ada seekor (eh, seekor apa seorang ya?) peri mungil yg terbang di deket kupingnya.

"hei, Seiichinderella," peri kecil itu menegur, sementara yg dipanggil cuek beybeh nerusin usaha las bubut-nya.

"huu... cantik-cantik budeg," omel peri cilik itu, terus ngluyur gitu aja, masuk rumah tanpa permisi, nggak nyadar kalo kecuek-an Seiichinderella bukan karna cewek itu tuli.

nggak sampe sejam, usaha las Seiichinderella tutup. dengan membawa tubuh yg capek, dia menuju ke dapur. nawaitunya bikin es sirup kawis, dan saat tiba di sana, di ngliat pintu kulkas kebuka.

"ara? emangnya tadi aku lupa nutup ya?' Seiichinderella menggumam bingung. lalu dia melongok ke dalem... dan...

"eh???"

peri cilik nan rakus yang tadi lagi ngelahap daging ham dengan penuh napsu, tak sadar akan hawa Seiichinderella. Seiichinderella menjulurkan tangannya, pelan, menangkap peri itu. hap! kena deh!

"lho? ini kan... PVC figure punya Akayastasia. kok di taro disini sih?" Seiichinderella menyelidiki si mungil itu, "buatannya halus bener... kayak nyata. beli di mana ya?"

"waa~ waa~ lepasin! lepasin akuu!!!" peri cilik meronta-ronta.

"WAAHH!! FIGURINNYA BISA NGOMONG!! KERENN~" Seiichinderella memuji dengan mata berkilau-kilau kepengen.

"yaiyalah bisaa! aku kan periii! P-E-R-I gituloh! lepasin akuu!!!" peri cilik masih terus meronta. karna kasian, Seiichinderella akhirnya mengabulkan permohonan peri itu.

"huh! nyebelin!" gerutu peri, terbang sambil bersihin tubuhnya, "ternyata jadi peri gak enak ya? apalagi peri utusan buat cewek lemot gini. uhh..."

"bisa terbang jugaa!!!" Seiichinderella memekik girang. peri mungil menoleh ke arahnya.

"sampe kapan kamu mau anggep aku figure anime, hah?!" ujar peri, "aku ini, peri yang diutus buat kamu yang sedih dateng karna gak bisa dateng ke pesta, tapi karna kamu kliatan seneng..."

"seneng?" Seiichinderella melongo, "seneng gimana? aku sedih lho, peri... eh, siapa namamu?"

"panggil aku Buntairy," jawab peri, "dan kamu nggak keliatan kayak orang sedih. tauk."

"kok gituu? aktingku kurang meyakinkan apa?"

"jelas-jelas! tadi aku liat kamu malah asyik-asyikan mbetulin pager sambil maen HP! itu namanya sedih???"

"ehehee..." Seiichinderella nyengir gejeh. Buntairy menghela nafas, nyabar-nyabarin diri.

"whatever, aku udah _kelanjur _diutus buat kamu, jadi aku mau nyelesai-in tugas, trus pulang," Buntairy berujar, "aku bakal permak kamu, biar pantes dateng ke pesta dansa,"

"bener? asyikkk~!" Seiichinderella kesenengen. Buntairy mengelus-elus tongkat wasiatnya.

"sekarang, kamu siapin : roti tawar satu, selai blueberry satu, trus... permen jahe lima pak, selusin permen karet apel ijo, blackforest gede satu, sama... blueberry cheesecake... dua,"

"tunggu tunggu tunggu!" bahkan otak macet Seiichinderella pun bisa respon, "kamu mau dandanin aku atau mau ngejarah kulkas sih?"

"ntar hasilnya juga balik ke kamu, kok. cepetan siapin,"

"kamu kan peri! pake aja tongkat wasiatmu!" kata Seiichinderella heran.

"ini cuma formalitas, biar kayak peri beneran gitu," jawab Buntairy, "udah ah. masih mau aku permak nggak? penawaran terbatas lho!"

Seiichinderella manut juga, dan secepat cahaya, barang-barang yg diinginkan telah siap di depan mata.

"nah, sekarang... tutup matamu, ya. itu syaratnya. jangan dibuka sampe aku kasih perintah" pinta Buntairy. Seiichinderella menurut, merem.

tapi, semenit kemudian, belom ada perintah dari Buntairy buat membuka mata, lama-lama Seiichinderella pegel juga.

"Buntairyy! duuh... aku dikerjain ya? padahal bukan hari ultahku..." keluhnya, "Buntairy! kamu di mana?"

sunyi.

"ahh! tauk ah gelap!" Seiichinderella nggak tahan, langsung buka mata biarpun nggak disuruh. begitu buka mata...

"haah?!"

diliatnya Buntairy sedang menggasak habis semua makanan yang telah disiapkan Seiichinderella tadi.

"eh? lho, kamu kok..." Buntairy kaget. Seiichinderella jengkel.

'Buntairy ja'at! penipu! katanya mau dandanin aku?!"

"bentar non, isi tenaga nggak ada salahnya kan? kamu pikir, ngeluarin sihir tuh nggak pake energi apa" kilah Buntairy. Seiichinderella manyun, nungguin peri rakus itu ngabisin makanannya.

"nah, yang ini baru beneran," Buntairy berkata setelah menyantap semuanya, "tutup matamu,"

Seiichinderella nurut. samar dia denger Buntairy ngucapin mantra, dan ngerasa kayak ada sesuatu yang beda di tubuhnya. bercahaya, ringan, berkilau...

"selesai! sekarang buka matamu!"

Seiichinderella membuka mata, memandangi penampilannya. gaun satin biru muda nan lembut dan mewah melekat pas di tubuh langsingnya, menggantikan daster pembantu yang kumal. rambutnya yang acak-acakan nggak pernah sisiran sekarang disasak anggun. wajah penuh jelanga dipoles sedemikian rupa, menambah kadar kecantikan yang pada dasarnya udah dipunyai Seiichinderella. dia sangat kagum, bahkan nggak kenal dirinya sendiri.

"wu-wuah..." Seiichinderella berkata takjub, "ini... siapa ya?"

"kamu ya kamu, Seiichinderella," Buntairy menanggapi.

"masa iya?" Seiichinderella berlari ke arah cermin di ruang tamu, "alamaaak!!! aku yang biasanya amburadul acakadul gak kira-kira... ternyata aku CUANTIK BANGET yaaa! luckyyy~"

"eh non! gak ada waktu buat narsis-narsisan! cepet sono naek kereta kudanya!"

"iyaa~" Seiichinderella melangakah ringan menuju kereta kuda yang menunggunya di depan. tapi, baru beberapa langkah, rasanya ada yang aneh di kakinya. dia menyingkap bagian bawah gaunnya, dan… tadaaa~!

"apaan nih???!!!" Seiichinderella mengangkat kakinya, "kok.. kok... kok aku... pake... pake GETA sih???!!!"

"eh, i-iya.... emang..." Buntairy cengar-cengir salting, "sebenernya, yg sepatu kaca tuh limited edition, dan kebetulan kita keabisan stok. makanya..."

"huu... gak profesional!" Seiichinderella mencemooh, "mending telanjang kaki deh gue,"

"jangaaannn! itu bakal berguna!" Buntairy mencegahnya, "udahlah, pokoknya ndang cepet kamu mangkat sana! ntar jam 12 balik pulang lagi!"

"ini pula... dibatesin waktu! emangnya service provider ponsel?" Seiichinderella ngomel, "ah, peri yang rese..."

"ngeyel banget toh kamu? sono pergi! cepetan! telat kapok luh!"

"iya iyaaa!" Seiichinderella berlari masuk kereta kencana, diikuti lambaian saputangan peri dan teriakan, "jangan lupa! duabelas pas!"

emang rokok? duabelas pas...

yah, alihkan setting ke istana...

Prince Genichiro (cieilaaah!) tengah kebingungan mencari calon pasangan yang tepat di antara gadis-gadis muda yang ada di pesta. dari sekian banyak wanita, satupun tak ada yang memenuhi selera pasarnya, padahal tadi udah dansa sama-sama.

"gimana, anakku? udah nemu yang bagus belom?" Queen Shusuko (haiah!) berujar pada putra semata kodoknya.. eh, semata wayangnya ding.

"duit kali mi? nemu nemu..." komentar Prince Genichiro, nggak ada sopan-sopannya, "belum tuh. belum ada yang pas buat aku,"

"hum... mami bantuin nyari gimana?" tawar Queen Shusuko, "ah, cewek baju ijo disana cantik lho,"

"ogah! dandan menor gitu! mana bajunya ijo lagi! ijo! norakk! kayak penyanyi dangdut! kalo karyawisata ke Parangtritis, dia bakal ilang duluan deh,"

Queen Shuusuko mesam-mesem doang denger celoteh anaknya, "yaudah, kalo butuh bantuan, panggil mami aja ya," lalu Queen Shusuko pergi ke singgasana Ratu, tepat disebelah King Kunimitsu, suaminya (lhoo???).

"apes gue," Prince Genichiro menghela nafas, "kalo sampe besok blom dapet calon istri, gue bakal dijadiin umpan buaya sama papi,"

pas setelah Prince ngomong gitu, suara ganjil terdengar bergema di seluruh ballroom kerajaan.

"teplak-teplek-teplak-teplek-teplok..."

atmosfer pesta berubah. sekarang mata semua hadirin terpancang pada gadis hiper cantik bergaun biru muda yang baru saja masuk dan yang ternyata adalah sumber bunyi menggelitik telinga itu. semua, termasuk King Kunimitsu, Queen Shusuko, Prince Genichiro, para hadirin, bahkan penulis fict sendiri pun menganga, terpana akan pesonanya. terpaku. yaiayalahhh! secara penampilannya aneh buangett!!! wong atasannya gaun ala Eropa kok pake geta?

"auh... ini geta nggak banget," Seiichinderella mengeluh, gak peduli dijadiin tontonan gratis, "buat jalan kok susah..."

lepas dari penampilan ajaibnya, Prince Genichiro tertarik pada Seiichinderella yang cantik. naksir pada pandangan pertama.

"eh? waai~ ada yakiniku disiniii~!" Seiichinderella, yang ngeliat ada yakiniku di meja pojokan, langsung ngeloyor ke sana. maklum ya, orang ndeso kayak gitu, gak pernah makan apa itu yg disebut yakiniku.

bahkan Prince Genichiro, nggak ambil pusing sama ke-ndhesit-an Seiichinderella, berjalan ke arahnya, berniat mengajaknya berdansa. Dear God, cinta itu emang buta ya?

"ehem!" Seiichinderella menoleh, dan melihat pemuda genteng... eh, ganteng (menurut ukuran sono) berdiri di hadapannya, mengulurkan tangan, maksudnya, "mau dansa bareng aku nggak?" tapi Seiichinderella menangkapnya lain.

"eh? ja-jadi..." ujar Seiichinderella, "ini... yakiniku ini... nggak gratis yah?"

Prince Genichiro cengok, sadar akan kelola-an cewek itu. tapi, sekali lagi, cinta membutakan segalanya. Udah kadung cinta, begok juga nggak pa-pa deh.

"itu gratis kok..." terang Prince, "aku cuma mau... eh, ngajakin kamu... dansa..."

"dansa?" Seiichinderella, yang seumur-umur nggak pernah diajak dansa sama cowok, kelimpungan dengan tawaran Sang Pangeran.

"udaaah! ayo dansaaa!" Prince Genichiro nggak tahan ama kelemotan Seiichinderella, langsung maen seret gadis itu ke lantai dansa.

"yakiniku..." kepala Seiichinderella malah mengarah ke yakiniku yang belom sempet dimaem secuil pun, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Prince Genichiro. anehnya, dia tampak agak mangkel.

"eh, Anda lancang banget! beraninya memisahkan saya dari yakiniku,"

lebih aneh lagi, Prince Genichiro nggak keliatan marah. padahal dia ada di posisi seorang Pangeran yang dibentak rakyat jelata... yang cantik.

"harus dong," ucap Prince Genichiro, "hei! mainin musiknya!"

"ah... aku.. nggak bisa dansa!" Seiichinderella berargumen, supaya bisa makan yakiniku. tapi dia nggak bo'ong. dia emang nggak bisa dansa.

"gampang. aku ajarin," rupanya Prince bener2 ingin mempertahankan Seiichinderella. seiring dengan alunan musik balroom dance yang mengalir slow, mereka berdansa disertai tatapan iri gadis-gadis yang ada di sana. Renjizella rasanya pengen ngirim santet ke Seichinderella, Akyastasia kayak gatel pengen ambil kursi, trus digebukin ke kepala Seiichinderella. tapi mereka nggak tau kalo Seiichinderella-lah yang ada di depan mata mereka.

ternyata Seiichinderella adalah gadis yang jujur. kalo dia bilang nggak bisa dansa, itu artinya dia bener-bener nggak bisa dansa. bisa dilihat saat ini. sepanjang berdansa dg pengeran, Seiichinderella melulu salah langkah, bahkan sok-sok nginjek kaki pangeran, nggak sengaja tentunya. tapi, untuk ketiga kalinya penulis fict menegaskan, cinta itu buta. nyatanya Prince Genichiro enjoy-enjoy aja tuh biarpun kaki Seiichinderella nangkring di atas sepatu pantofel-nya yang saking kinclongnya sampe bisa dibikin ngaca. iya, pangeran emang enjoy aja, tapi yg bersihin itu sepatu yg susah ntar.

habis dansa---dan makan yakiniku (dipaksa Seiichinderella), mereka jalan-jalan keluar, ngobrolin apa aja, mulai soal merk sendal jepit ampe kenaikan tarif angkot. mereka juga tuker-tukeran account FS dan facebook. lumayan, pikir Seiichinderella, bisa nambah kenalan yg mau dimintain ngutang.

tapi, waktu yg menyenangkan itu... tak berlangsung selamanya. tepat jam 12 malem, jam istana berdentang keras.

"o-oh," Seiichinderella yang kelingan sama perkataan Buntairy, berpamitan sama pangeran, "eh, maap banget, ya, Prince Genichiro. aku harus pulang sekarang..."

"lho? kenapa?" Prince Genichiro keliatan kecewa. baru aja kenalan, kok langsung ditinggal?

"pokoknya... harus. ada..." Seiichinderella berpikir keras, "ada film yang mau kutonton!"

"nonton aja sama aku, di dalem! pake home theater lho! seru!" Prince Genichiro berpromosi ala salesman panci presto.

"he?" awalnya Seiichinderella tertarik, tapi akhirnya nggak juga, "eng.. laen kali aja deh! aku harus pulang sekarang. makasih buat semuanya, ya, Prince! ntar add aja FS ku! da-daa!" dia langsung lari meninggalkan Prince Genichiro.

"eh eh eh, lho lho lho! tungguuu Seiichinderelaaaa! aku nggak relaaaa!!!" teriaknya, melesat menyusul gadis pujaannya. sepintas, adegan mereka persis kayak pilem India. Seiichinderella meningkatkan kecepatannya, dan begitu dia menuruni undakan, mak thel! geta sebelah kiri-nya jebot.

"alamak dodol Cimahi!" latahnya refleks, "yahh! duasar geta murahan! pasti belinya di pasar loak. peri kampret!" dia kebingungan, sementara pangeran makin dekat, "ah, buang aja deh! beli lagi bisa!" dengan bijaksana, dia menelantarkan geta itu ke anak tangga, sebelum lanjut ngibrit pulang.

"Seiichinderelaaa!" Prince Genichiro kehilangan jejak, kemudian dia kesandung sesuatu pas turun undakan tadi, "eh wawah eh wawah! adoohh... apaan nih?" diambilnya geta laknat itu, yang jadi penyebab kesandung, "geta? ini... jangan-jangan punya si Seiichinderella lagi. walah! jebot gini..." Prince Genichiro geleng-geleng, "yaiyalah ditinggal... gue simpen aja deh. siapa tau bisa jadi jimat," putusnya ngasal.

ck ck ck… nggak cewek nggak cowok... sama smua : tulul. udah jodoh! kawin aja sono!

di saat yang sama, dia balik semak-semak, mantra sihir Buntairy pudar sepenuhnya. penampilan Seiichinderella balik ke semula, kucel kumel gak keruan dengan daster seadanya.

"yaah.. bener-bener _nggak profesional_!" gerutu Seiichinderella, lalu melihat ke bawah. kakinya telanjang sebelah.

"GAK ADIL! MOSOK CUMAN GETA-NYA DOANG YANG SLAMET???"

***

pagi-pagi Seiichinderella ngelamun pas nyuci piring. dia masih kepikiran tentang getanya. yg sebelah kanan, masih ada dalam kamarnya, disimpen rapi. diem-diem dia nyesel, kenapa waktu itu dia buang getanya. dibenerin lagi kan bisa. dia baru inget kalo dia nggak punya geta buat pergi ke obon musim panas. nyesel dia, nyeselll!!!

"jelek!" teguran kasar dari Renjizella mengagetkan Seiichinderella.

"iya, jel-maksud saya, kakanda?" Seiichinderella pasang senyum manis.

"kamu, sampe sejam kedepan, jangan keluar dari dapur," kata Renjizella, "nggak usah nanyak! pokoknya diem mingkem aja disini!!! awas kalo keluar!!! gue bikin jadi sate luh!!"

setelah mengancam, Renjizella membanting pintu dapur, menguncinya dari luar.

"suruh tinggal juga gak papa kok," kata Seiichinderella, "disini kan ada kulkas, gak bakal kelaperan. hm?" dia melongok ke luar jendela. ada kereta kuda yg diparkir di halaman, "eh? kereta kuda siapa itu?"

di luar dapur dan pandangan Seiichinderella, Prince Genichiro ditemani Minister Hiro tengah berada di ruang tamu. ceritanya, mereka lagi ngadain misi (BGM : Mission Impossible), nyari siapa empunya geta jebot (udah diperbaiki pake lem Alteco) yang ketinggalan di tangga istana, karena si pemilik itu nantinya bakal menikah sama Prince. semua gadis negeri itu udah nyoba, tapi nggak ada yang cocok. nah, sekarang, mereka ada di rumah Seiichinderella.

"ugh... susah amatt!" Renjizella mendapat kehormatan, jadi yg pertama nyobain, "kekecilan nih! ukurannya berapa sih?"

"berapa?" Minister melongok ke balik geta, kemudian mengukur geta dengan meteran, "ehm.. 36,21 senti 5 mili 22 inci, mungkin?"

"yailoh! ukuran gue mah 39, 8 senti 8 mili 10 inci, kaleee!" Renjizella protes.

"eh mbak, sini bukan salesman geta!" balas Minister, "berikutnya!"

"aku nggak deh," kata Akayastasia, "ukuran kaki aku 34 senti 9 mili 4 inci, itu kebesaran,"

Minister dan Prince saling pandang.

"ehm, nggak ada lagi perempuan selain dua orang ini?" kata Prince Genichiro.

"heh, tengik! oresama lu anggep apa? tembok?" mama Kei bersuara.

"lha? situ mauk nyobain juga?" Prince bertanya.

"yang dipilih adalah.. gadis-gadis yang masih muda saja," ujar Minister, setengah ngeledek, "lho? pembantu kalian mana?".

"pulang kampung!" mama Kei keki, "udah deh! kalian nggak ada keperluan laen kan? ndang mulih sono!

"ada ada! aku ada keperluan" Prince membantah, "mau numpang pipis. toiletnya mana ya?"

"di deket dapur ada. cepetan!" jawab mama. Prince yang nggak tau malu itu langsung nerobos ke dapur, menemukan pintunya terkunci.

'haiah! Pake dikunci segala! keluarga yang aneh..." secepat mungkin, dia memutar kunci. berhasil, dan pintunya terbuka. buru-buru dia melesat ke toilet.

"lha?" Seiichinderella yang lagi ngelap kompor menoleh, "kok kayak ada setan yang...? bodo ah," lalu ia melanjutkan kerja.

semenit kemudian...

"huaaah! legooo!" Prince Genichiro menghela nafas, lalu pandangannya terarah ke sosok yang lagi bersihin kompor, "hei," panggilnya, dan saat Seiichinderella menoleh...

"hah?" Prince melongo.

"heh?" Seiichinderella bengong.

"situ kan...?" mereka menunjuk bersamaan.

"INI DIA GADISKUUU!!!" Prince Genichiro memekik senang.

"geta saya mana?" tagih Seiichinderella. Minister dan yang lain, mendengar sumber keributan, langsung menyusul ke dapur.

"lho? Seiichinderella?" Minister kaget, "katanya pulang kampung?" Seiichinderella nggak njawab, malah ngeliatin benda yang dicangking Minister.

"geta-ku! itu geta-ku!" direbutnya geta itu dari tangan Minister. Prince menatap Minister-nya.

"kamu kenal ama dia?"

"kenal dong, Prince. saya kan sering maen dakon bareng dia waktu kecil,"

"lha? kok kamu gak kasih tauk?"

"sampeyan nggak nanyak..." Minister menjawab enteng, "Seiichinderella, coba deh, kamu pake itu,"

"pake geta ini? boleh aja," Seiichinderella memakainya dan sesuai dugaan awal.... geta itu pas! nggak kurang nggak lebih!

"ternyata benar dia! oh akhirnyaa!" Prince Genichiro berkata lebai. namun mama Kei menyela.

"tunggu! gimana pangeran bisa yakin kalo itu gadis impian yg pangeran cari? bisa aja, dia itu cewek lain, bukan Seiichinderella! emang ada buktinya?"

"uhm... kalo nggak salah..." Seiichinderella angkat bicara, "aku ada..." dia tak meneruskan kalimatnya, lari menuju kamar sendiri, mengambil pasangan geta yang satunya.

"nah! gini dong!" Seiichinderella berkomentar puas, "kalo pake sebelah doang kan rasanya gimanaa gitu,"

semua terperangah. Prince Genichiro mengambil tindakan, tanpa menyia-nyiakannya. beliau berlutut di depan gadis itu.

"Seiichinderella," katanya lirih, "sejak awal pertemuan kita, aku tahu, kaulah wanita yang ditakdirkan Tuhan buatku. maukah kau... menikah denganku?"

Seiichinderella terperanjat, nggak sangka.

"eh.. ehm... gimana yaa?" katanya, "kalo aku nikah sama kamu... trus yang ngurusin rumah ini siapa dong?"

dalam hati, mama Kei, Renjizella, dan Akayastasia setuju.

"itu nggak penting!" ujar Prince, "nanti aku cariin pembantu laen, asal kamu mau nikah sama aku,"

Seiichinderella masih bimbang.

"tau nggak... di istana... kita bisa... makan yakiniku sepuasnya!" Prince mengiming-imingi. Seiichinderella mulai terbujuk.

"bisa mandi di ofuro gedeh juga!"

Seiichinderella makin minat.

"maen vidio gem sampe karatan bisa!"

Seiichinderella mengangguk bersemangat.

"bersih-bersih istana juga bisa kan?" katanya. Prince Genichiro lagi-lagi dibikin cengok.

"he? i-iya, ya... sepuasmu lah!"

"asyiiikkk!!!" jerit Seiichinderella, "oke deh, kalo gitu, aku mau nikah sama kamu!"

"beneran?" Prince Genichiro mengonfirmasi ulang Seiichinderella mengangguk. bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagia-nya hati Prince Genichiro. serta-merta dia merengkuh tubuh Seiichinderella.

"Minister!" serunya, "cepet sebarkan undangan! panggil penghulu! booking tempat di KUA, trus pesen kamar di hotel Hawaii! kita mau honeymoon di sono!"

"baik, Yang Mulia..." Minister hanya bisa nyengir kuda melihat Tuan Muda-nya.

_dan kisah inipun... berakhir... bahagia..._

_*omake by mama Kei, Renjizella, dan Akayastasia : bahagia JIDATMU!*_

===END===

fuh... slese deh... mohon maap apabila ada kesalahan tulis. Mana bahasaY jg rada2 kasar… maka, para pembaca yang BUDIMAN, dimohon jangan jadikan cerita ini sebagai pengantar tidur buwat adek-adek… karna, mungkin saja, selain terjadi kesalah-pahaman, juga bisa mengakibatkan pembentukan kepribadian yang tak sempurna…

riviuw? Comment? Protes? Gugatan? Silakan! Karin nggak keberatan, lho…

Disclaimer : TakeKon,. The only one. hehe~


End file.
